


Unexpected

by TheQueenofSastiel



Series: Sastiel Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofSastiel/pseuds/TheQueenofSastiel
Summary: The way Sam and Castiel felt when they first met, told from both their points of view. Assume this is in the same universe as my other Sastiel stories.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected

The truth was, Dean didn’t really need to tell him. Sam had felt the air change as soon as he entered the hotel room. He knew that something supernatural was there. But what it was didn’t hit him right away. The first thing he felt was power, overwhelming power, and he knew he was a facing a being that wouldn’t be easy to defeat. Yet the only beings with energy like that that he’d encountered before were demons. However, as the angel stood up and faced him, the intense force emanating from him came with a rush of goodness. Of _purity_. And in that moment, Sam felt like something inside him was burning. But the rest was glowing. When Castiel’s impossibly blue eyes met his, it took everything in Sam to not sink to his knees.

“Hello, Sam.” 

Sam could see the wariness in Castiel’s face, and it tore at his soul. But he was still too blown away by the being in front of him to feel terribly self conscious.

“Oh my God,” Sam breathed, and then froze. His first words to the first angel he’d ever met were blasphemy. “Er, uh, I didn’t mean to—sorry,” he stammered out, and practically fell all over himself moving closer to Castiel. “It’s an honor,” Sam said quickly, desperate to fix his mistake. “Really, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam held out his hand in fraught hope.

Castiel’s face went through more expressions than Sam could follow, but it had settled on complete surprise as he looked down at Sam’s hand, then up to his face, then back to his hand again, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Sam shook his hand a bit in probably too eager encouragement. Castiel stared down at his hand, and a half smile graced his face as he accepted it. Relief crashed over Sam just as that power, that _goodness_ , seemed to shoot all the way through him.

“And I you,” Castiel said, looking back up at him. His gaze had softened considerably. “Sam Winchester,” he said gently, covering Sam’s hand with his other. “The boy with the demon blood.”

All of his awe, all of his joy, shattered. Of course. Of course a being this pure would only be able to feel that darkness within him. But Castiel was still holding his hand. It felt like benediction. It felt like forgiveness.

“Glad to hear you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.” Castiel’s face was nothing but tender earnestness, and he didn’t let go.

“Let’s keep it that way.”

The cold voice from the man in the corner sliced through the tension, and Castiel finally released him.

* * *

“Who are you?!”

The anger and violence in Sam Winchester’s voice was to be expected, naturally. The demon blood coursing through his veins would ensure it.

“Sam, Sam, wait! It’s Castiel. The angel." A pause. "Him I don’t know.”

The fact that Dean Winchester’s voice already annoyed him was not expected, though. Castiel had assumed Heaven’s chosen would be kind and gracious. But perhaps Hell had ripped that away.

Castiel stood up and faced Sam. Sam’s expression wasn’t angry, though. He looked...awed.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel said warily.

“Oh my God,” Sam breathed, and appeared instantly horrified at his blasphemy. “Er--uh--I didn’t mean to—sorry.” He stepped forward shakily and held out his hand. “It’s an honor, really. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Castiel stared at him, dumbfounded. What was this? All the anger and violence that had been in Sam’s voice at first had been replaced with soft reverence. There was nothing cruel in his face. Nothing evil. He was so young. So hopeful. So _devout_. He was everything Castiel had expected Dean to be. 

Castiel looked down at Sam’s hand, back up to his face, and down to his hand again. Castiel knew enough about the customs in Sam’s culture to understand what he wanted, but Castiel hadn’t remotely expected to touch Sam. Sam shook his hand, looking slightly desperate. Castiel hesitated another moment, and took it. Instantly he could feel the demon blood that tainted Sam’s being. But a second later, Castiel felt Sam’s soul beneath it, and almost sank to Jimmy’s knees. Sam’s soul shone. It shone so brightly it almost hurt when Castiel’s grace touched it. Castiel had never felt a soul like this before. It was so pure. So beautiful. Even the taint of demon blood couldn’t truly pierce it. 

“And I you,” Castiel managed to get out, and met Sam’s eyes. Castiel felt nothing but wonder, and a need to offer benediction. He glanced back down at Sam’s hand. “Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood.” As he said this, he covered Sam’s hand with Jimmy’s other. He felt certain Sam would understand this to mean that the demon blood in Sam’s veins was not enough to stop Castiel from loving him as he did all humans. “Glad to hear you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.” And he truly was. Sam might be tainted, might be considered an abomination, but it was something he could fight against. A soul as glorious as Sam’s could overcome anything.

“Let’s keep it that way.” 

A rush of anger flashed through Castiel as Uriel’s hard voice interrupted them. He released Sam’s hand reluctantly, and looked back up. Sam seemed strangely hurt, and Castiel couldn’t quite grasp why. But regrettably now wasn’t the moment to investigate.

“Yeah, okay, Chuckles,” Dean snapped. “Who’s your friend?”

Castiel ignored him, continuing to gaze at Sam.

“This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Comments fill me with joy.


End file.
